


Chores

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:“We’ll do dishes together.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Kudos: 34





	Chores

Harry walked in on the cutest thing he had ever seen. Draco and Teddy were making a chore chart. They alerted covered head to toe in glitter and stickers and arguing about who would do the dishes. 

"I hate dishes!" The eight year old shouted. 

"So do I!" Draco shouted back. 

"Can't we just make Harry do it?" Teddy whined. 

"We can't make him do everything." Draco scoffed, though a smile was growing on his lips. 

"We'll do dishes together." Harry interrupted. He came to stand next to Draco and looked at the chart. According to it, Harry would be doing everything but cleaning Teddy's room and walking the dog. "I think this chart needs some work." 

"We like it." Teddy shrugged. 

Harry redid the chart with Draco later that night. They did agree to do the dishes together.


End file.
